Talk:Make a Wish/@comment-3041875-20150807175318
So I knew this would be the last episode I'd get to read when I was away, but I didn't love it, Joe, sorry. And I didn't want to leave you with a low review, so I saved it and waited to read 404 before posting it. Because I was excited for 404 and was pretty sure I'd like it, which I did! :) Anyway here it is: Gonna comment as I read on this one. The idea of Rachel bonding with her masters and then being discarded is interesting; I'd like to actually see more of that. Can't have been a true bond if the person was willing to discard her. And then Matthew appears, so guess he's piggybacking on this centric? This could be interesting to see, especially since he seems to have been quite an important character so far this season. Though I find that odd, as I was expecting Brad to be the big bad from last finale, and he hasn’t even appeared yet. So the flashback was from Rachel's POV but then the next scene Matthew appears in, while Rachel doesn't; as if it is Matthew's flashback. I don't mind piggybacking, as long as the flashback formula is still consistent; I can forgive this scene however as it's basically the teaser. But anyway this group of baddies is cool; I'm guessing the maleficent seven shall be the new recruits? Nice Joe and Rachel scene. And I like this flashback; Matthew is actually less hateable for once. Another good Joe and Rachel conversation, makes sense Joe doesn't trust Peep; he shouldn’t and I wouldn't either. But Rachel also makes sense. The Selena and Divina alliance I like. Interesting wish from Matthew; how could magic decide that? Rude of Rachel though tbh. Ha Selena. I find it weird that Rachel wouldn't believe Selena and Divina though; surely she knows about the person she was and the things she's done? Is Joe upset by the idea of Rena and Justine having another baby or did he just want to be alone cause of his own problems? This scene felt over and done too quickly for me. Interesting that the bots are Matthew's purpose and good to see their origin and I understand why he's so important to the season now; but I'm confused as to how this is his purpose; how is that decided? Who decided it? Okay, nice ending. The Rachel scene, where Joanna stopped her from turning dark was good, if a bit sudden. However the Josh/Joe talk and Emma/Joanna, like the earlier Rena/Justine scene, were all good, but just a bit rushed I thought; some of these scenes had potential to be great, but felt over really quickly and that more could have been said and done; these scenes just felt a bit of a let-down tbh. I especially expected something bigger from Emma and Joanna's much waited for scene. Overall, it was a nice episode but not my favourite, sorry Joe, just think with more details and less rushed scenes it could have been great, just missed the mark too many times; maybe the ep tried to do too much? Still a big fan of the series though! And the next episode looks great! :)